


honey feelings

by soupcoups



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A big ol mistake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Dissociation, Hybrids, I NEVER SPELL IT RIGHR, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sex Toys, Threesome, Watersports, Zombies, soft domestic boyfriends, some gore, uhhhh, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: I haven't posted on here in forever so take all of these unfinished fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> power ot3 rise

When he was a pup, everyone had assumed Jihoon would be an omega. He had the stature of one, and he was consistently- at least on the surface-calm, sweet, and caring. (Of course, on the inside he was the type of child to push his friends down or throw soccer balls at them, or otherwise tease them). Jihoon even often wished he might be an omega; each one he saw was pretty, soft, and he wondered whenever he saw an alpha-omega couple whether there would be someone who he could take care of, who could take care of him when high school and either the rut, itch, or heat period was hit.  
When Jihoon was in the second grade, Seungcheol came to his school. He remembers the day very vividly, because Seungcheol did not come quietly. No, when he came, he was sobbing and screaming at his mother (Jihoon learned later it was because she refused to let him wear his favorite dress).  
Jihoon didn't initially want the other's company, but Seungcheol persevered in chipping down his walls and eventually they became very good friends, so much so that Jihoon couldn't imagine going to school, or even home, and not having Seungcheol there.  
And then, in third grade, he had someone to think about a life with- Seungcheol as his alpha, he as a doting omega (too young to know about sex).  
Later on, in the summer before sixth grade, they met Jeonghan. He was sleeping in a tree, and Seungcheol just happened to run straight into it with his bike- effectively dislodging the other.  
(Jeonghan ended up with a broken arm and Seungcheol a bloody nose. It was Jihoon who called 911 and let a crying Seungcheol rub snot on his shoulder and a dazed Jeonghan put his head in his lap)  
During sixth grade, the three were notoriously close- on field trips, science projects, and even trips to the bathroom; where one went, the other two followed.  
In eighth grade, the awkward stage, initially they stayed together, though toward the end of the year, when hormones were already acting up and they could smell each other, too shy to talk, fearful that they would pop a boner or something worse. 

And then, on Seungcheol's fifteenth birthday, when both Jeonghan and Jihoon forgot it would be The Official Day, only remembering when they were knocking on the front door of his house and his mother answered, frantic, allowing them in to help him through his heat.  
It was actually fairly platonic; the most sexual thing that happened was Seungcheol insisting on being in between them. So Jihoon ended up wide awake, his half-hard dick right next to Seungcheol's ass. Jeonghan saw his problem, and instead of helping, snickered.  
After their first heat, an omega would get one every month that lasted about a week. Seungcheol was no different. Without fail, the fourth Monday of every month, he disappeared for the week, without so much as a text message goodbye. But whenever Jihoon walked by the omega's house, he could feel the pull to spend the week with him. Those thoughts were shoved in the closet and locked away, though. Jihoon's birthday wouldn't even come until next year; Seungcheol frequently talked about how since he resembled an alpha so, omegas would ask him out often, and he expressed distaste in them, though he let them down easily- if Jihoon was an omega, he would never even consider the shorter as a boyfriend.  
Three months passed quickly, and Jeonghan's fifteenth birthday came.  
He came to school that day, mostly unaffected, and Jihoon had to restrain himself from letting out a sigh at the fact that he wasn't an alpha, that he wouldn't take Seungcheol away from Jihoon. Of course, if Jeonghan was a beta, and Jihoon ended up being one as well, or an alpha (which at this point was the optimal status he could hope to achieve), all three of them could bond—Jihoon honestly wouldn't be able to choose whether he liked Seungcheol or Jeonghan more.  
In fifth period, the rosy cheeks Jeonghan had sported when he arrived at school turned to sweat, his occasional hitches in breath became complete pants. Seungcheol had to plead to him to go home; he couldn't concentrate and more and more alphas were being attracted to his general direction, even the occasional omega and even rarer beta.  
That day, incidentally, was the day Jihoon gave away his first kiss (he later learned it was Seungcheol's and Jeonghan's as well).  
After a year of heats filled to the brim with cuddling, itches filled to capacity with making out, it was finally Jihoon's fifteenth birthday. The night before, already expecting a beta's status, Jeonghan and Seungcheol stayed the night. 

Jihoon woke up choked for breath, neither omega nor beta in the room. He could already feel himself growling, teeth already itching. He could smell the two, scents revealing how terrified they were, right outside his room.


	2. taegi rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh I have no excuse

Taehyung wakes him up early in the morning. Too early. By jumping on his bed. "I am awake, but at what cost." He grunts grumpily at the alpha.   
"Hyung! Let's play video games!" Taehyung is so energetic so early in the morning and it makes him want to regurgitate last night's sangyeopsal.   
"What are you, seven?" He grumbles, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He also noted that the blankets felt suffocating. "At least let me take a shower." He said after noticing, quite embarrassedly, the tent in his boxers.   
"Video games!" Taehyung chanted, and he was finding it increasingly harder to understand why this boy had presented as an alpha. Though he couldn't complain, he still hadn't presented as either alpha or omega- doomed to assume a beta's status.   
In the shower, visions of a faceless alpha bombarded him, jerking off the only thing he could think to do in his haze. Soon, though, the faceless alpha turns into Taehyung, and he comes with a startling shout.   
Fuck. This was not supposed to happen.   
He gets out of the shower hurriedly, hoping that he didn't shout too loud.   
"Video games!" Comes a shout from the shared living room. He sighs, getting dressed in a loose sweater two times his size (where did they even buy something like this?) and sweatpants.   
"Okay, fine, I'll play your stupid video games." He grumbles once again. "Only if it's Mario Kart. I'm sick and I won't play anything else."  
Taehyung sniffed the air, and his ears went red.   
"Hyung, are you wearing cologne?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Good point." Taehyung shrugged it off. "Anyways, be ready to get rekt."   
Up till this moment, he never knew that you could say 'rekt' and have it sound like 'rekt'. Information he would have gone his entire life living without, had he not been rooming with the gorgeous, smart, charming, alpha Kim Tae-  
Wait. Did he just call Kim Taehyung gorgeous, smart, and charming? Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he waved off Taehyung's questioning glance.   
Twenty minutes into their video game marathon, he felt himself heat up, as well as something slide out of his ass.   
"Shit." He said out loud.  
"Something wrong, Yoongi?"   
"N-nothing." He struggled not to moan at the concern in the alpha's voice, shuddering at the closeness between them.   
"Yoongi, I'm serious. Your voice is really scratchy." Taehyung said, pausing the game to crawl closer to him.   
This time, he really did moan, and Taehyung had a look of enlightenment about him.   
"Oh." Taehyung smirked. "Sorry, but that won't work on me."   
"W-what?" He was genuinely confused. All he wanted was to touch Taehyung's dick, suck it, sink down on it—  
"I'm going to win this game whether you like it or not." Taehyung said in his alpha voice, and Yoongi let out a long, drawn-out moan.   
When he came to, he realized he had come. He had come just from the tone in Taehyung's voice. Oh god.   
"Hyung, I already told you." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "That won't work."  
He looked over at Taehyung longingly, another round of slick soaking his sweatpants through.  
"O-okay. W-we can play another r-round, but th-then I need to g-go to my r-room." He managed to stutter out, and Taehyung smiled probably more than he meant to, flashed so many of those teeth and he could just imagine them sinking into his skin, claiming hi—  
"Hyung! Don't die right away!" Taehyung moaned, making him snap out of it.  
"Fuck, Tae, I," He panted, struggling to focus on the game.   
"I already told you! Those tactics won't work on me."  
He had to resist pouncing on the younger alpha.  
Finally, with another minute, their game was over. Naturally, Taehyung won. Yoongi, however, had different things on his mind.   
He collapsed, throwing his game controller in the vague direction of where it was supposed to be. Now, though, Taehyung was actually concerned with his wellbeing.   
"Hyung? Yoongi? You okay?" Taehyung asked, and he was too close, so close he could feel the younger's heat radiating off of him, wrapping itself around him, and the smell of burnt sugar and candy shops shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did—  
Wait. That made sense. Fuck. Was he in heat? Was he not a beta? Fuck. He should have paid attention to the health classes they had in high school, the ones in middle school. Fuck.   
"Taehyung," he gasped, trying to say something along the lines of, 'help me to my room please', or even 'fuck me so hard I see stars'. But, before he could finish what he was going to say, Taehyung's nose was buried in his neck, and he moaned again, this time quieter.  
"Hyung." The younger growled, moving so that he could pin the older omega to the ground, strong arms flexing to hold Yoongi down. "You smell so fucking good." He knew if he looked down he would see the dark redness of the alpha's eyes.   
"T-Taehyung.." He whimpered, stroking the alpha's hair and bucking his hips up into the strong arms that were holding him down.   
Taehyung just growled in response, drinking in the scent. He began to kiss along Yoongi's neck, and as soon as the alpha introduced teeth, Yoongi came once more.   
When he was finally down from the post-orgasmic high, Taehyung was panting into his neck.


	3. au of prank texts ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has wet dreams about rapper!Yoongi and jungkook steals his phone and tweets Yoongi to fuck him and Yoongi is like "sure when"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another unfinished fic,

"Y-Yoongi hyung...." Taehyung moaned and arched his back as the elder tweaked his left nipple, mouthing at the right.   
Yoongi looked up at Taehyung lovingly, took his mouth off of Taehyung's nipple, dragged Taehyung's hand towards his currently silver hair, opened his mouth and-  
"BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!" Taehyung groaned as he smacked his phone, before remembering that it was indeed a phone and not at all an old fashioned alarm clock. As he shuffled into the kitchen, loose boxers barely clinging to his hips, Taehyung was not enthused to see Jeongguk mauling Jimin's face.   
"Good morning to you too." He grumbled as Jimin shrieked, grabbing a few pieces of bacon.   
"I see you already said hello to Taehyung Junior." Jeongguk smirked as Taehyung looked down, cheeks immediately flushing as he rushed back to his room.   
Fuck. He had come in his boxers. To a dream about Yoongi, the rapper he idolized.   
As he was getting dressed, Taehyung heard Jeongguk call out, "We're going to go buy some beer and then we're going to cry over some American movie and Jimin wants you to watch too." Taehyung sighed, resigned already. It was impossible to make Jimin change his mind when it was something like this, caring for his introverted best friend. 

 

"Fuck, what I wouldn't give to just-just suck Yoongi's dick, you know?" Taehyung rambled, stumbling over his words a bit.   
Jeongguk nodded a little distractedly, eyes glued to the front of Jimin's pants like he could say the same about the shorter.   
"Hey, wait, I have an idea!" Jimin suddenly shouted-he was a horrible lightweight. Instead of telling Taehyung his plan, however, he leaned into Jeongguk's ear range and began to whisper surprisingly quietly.   
After a few minutes, Jeongguk looked at Taehyung pitifully. "Hyung, I'm sorry." And before Taehyung had a chance to ask why he was, Jeongguk picked Taehyung up by way of sticking his arms under either of Taehyung's armpits while Jimin searched for his phone.   
"Got it!" Jimin shouted once again, this time triumphantly before unlocking it and quickly opening the Twitter app, though Jeongguk didn't let Taehyung down.   
"To: @suga93: wanna fuck?" He said, speaking aloud as he typed. 

\---  
Yoongi groaned as his phone made the ever irritating 'you've received a tweet!' notification sound, and he was roused from his currently nine hour slumber, edging into the tenth. The rational part of his mind reasoned that it might actually be important, though anyone or anything vaguely important he needed to know he could find out about via his manager, Seokjin, or text.   
Unlocking the phone, a recently manicured eyebrow (Seokjin had insisted) raised as he took in the message. "wanna fuck?" Was all it read, but the implications involved were gigantic.   
Usually, Yoongi didn't get private messages; people assumed he had too many and that it would be a better shot just to tweet him outright. He lived for that assumption.   
Sighing, Yoongi tapped on the man's profile.   
Surprisingly, the guy's pretty cute.


	4. know your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yoongi grabbing taehyung by the nape and telling him to “step back in line, pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this shit gets me h*rd that's my excuse   
> also I don't remember anything about any of these thts how old they are so they might seem weird

“Ooooh, tell ‘em Taetae!” Jimin and Namjoon crowed, slightly quieter and more embarassed when Taehyung decided his finishing move would be sticking his tongue out at the older male whose furry ears were twitching in irritation. 

Yoongi’s eyes flashed red in irritation as he barely kept himself from growling at the omega’s attempted show of dominance. He knew the younger never meant to get him this riled up with his taunting comments, but this was getting a little ridiculous. “Taehyung,” He growled, willing himself not to push Taehyung down right then and there and establish his dominance. Taehyung didn’t yet know his status, but it was obvious he wouldn’t be a beta, and it was even more so that he wouldn’t achieve alpha status. Which meant that it was technically dangerous for Taehyung to hang around his six friends; Yoongi, Jungkook and Namjoon, resident unmated alphas, who would go crazy as soon as they smelled Taehyung’s preheat pheromones more likely than not, and Hoseok and Jin, betas also unmated (who could blame them? Most of them had only found out their status mere weeks or months ago), wouldn’t be any help either.

“Yes, Yoongi?” Taehyung said in a daunting, sing-song voice and Yoongi really had a hard time not lashing out when he heard the nonexistent hyung that Taehyung purposely didn’t tack on, his knuckles turning white and his eyes flashing and threatening to stay red. 

Namjoon seemed to catch wind of this, and within seconds, he was up and trying to talk Taehyung out of the dominance fight it was clear Taehyung was provoking, purposely or not. But before he could, Yoongi lost control, his arms coming up, one (thankfully) going towards Taehyung’s ear and the other the nape of his neck.   
At that moment, it seemed to the others as if time stopped. Taehyung let out a little moan, and Yoongi’s eyes, flashing increasing in intensity before hardening into a dark burgundy. But that was before Taehyung released his omega pheromones, moaning again, this time louder. Now, Yoongi drew the omega closer to himself, growling at Namjoon who was still frozen, two or three steps away. 

“Taehyung-ah? Are you, are you okay?” Seokjin tried, in between deep breaths- the scent of an omega enough to throw even the most collected betas like himself and Hoseok off kilter. Even so, Jin persevered, standing up (how wobbly he was was irrelevant, thank-you-very-much) and stepping toward the two.  
Which proved to be a bad idea, because Yoongi only drew Taehyung closer and growled louder. “Mine.” The younger shivered, but didn’t resist Yoongi’s tight hold, which made Yoongi’s inner wolf puff up with pride. Which only happened more as Taehyung began snuffling around Yoongi’s throat and collarbones, making Yoongi physically puff up subconsciously. Yes, look at me, look at how big I am, how strong I am. Look at me. Which was fairly ironic, considering Yoongi’s height and natural skinniness, and especially the fact that whenever their group got drunk, they would always make fun of Yoongi for looking more like a girl group member than a rapper.

“When there is a group of wolves who are not all of the same status, trouble will always be constantly in the process of ensuing.” Seokjin quoted to Namjoon, who only nodded and rubbed his face. Of course, the alpha and the omega weren’t paying attention to any of the other five, traumatizing Jimin and Jeongguk while practically humping each other and pouring out hormones and pheromones respectively. “Which draws my question; do we help or tear them apart?”  
“Taehyung has liked Yoongi hyung since, like, forever, hyung.” Jimin commented, his face buried in the table of the coffee shop they were currently sitting in. “So I think we should just help them so that they don’t get a public indecency ticket.”   
Hoseok snorted. “Like you and Jungkook haven’t gotten any of them.” Before they could start bickering, like Seokjin could see Jimin gearing up to do (Jungkook sighing helplessly in the background), Seokjin interrupted just as Jimin opened his mouth.   
“Alright. Yoongi!” Seokjin snapped, watching the red eye focus on him and forcing down the urge to shiver at the sight, hoping that he wouldn’t subconsciously roll over for the alpha. Sometimes, primal instincts were difficult, and even impossible, to fight. “Don’t just bone him right here if you’re gonna bone him at all.”


	5. like cats and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo and Jongin couldn't be more different

‘Ksoo-out of catfood, pick up cheap stuff please?be @ work until 10’  
Kyungsoo sighed, crumpling up the note and checking the time on his phone. 3:30--he had just gotten home from school, with about an hour left until work. Senior year, and he was still being asked to buy his baby, his love, the only person (animal) who had stayed with him, CHEAP food? Hell no. Grumbling to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room, covered in boxes that he was skillfully ignoring filling, to grab some cash from his piggy bank--what, his younger siblings were little kleptomaniac goblins--, and in a last minute decision, grabs the bag his cat, Snowball has claimed for going on outside adventures. Snowball, predictably, is already there, snoozing lazily as if he wouldn’t have had to eat crap for an indeterminate amount of time if Kyungsoo wasn’t as loving as he was. Kyungsoo picked up the bag, scratching fondly at Snowball’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh I might continue this I love this prompt??


	6. snakewoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo has never had an owner he likes too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh im planning on writing more this year so I'll def work on this 

As a snake hybrid, Wonwoo has adjusted to humans shrieking a little every time they saw him in the adoption center. Even in his human form, Wonwoo's eyes were snakelike and slanted. If someone ever got close enough to touch him, they would feel scaly skin on the outside of his hands and up his arms-a side effect from trying to create arms and legs for a reptile with neither.   
After 20 years, he was used to people adopting him for a short time, only to give him up a week or so later once they tired of him.   
So the bustle of the pet shop isn't new. It's not new that some little kid and their rich parent comes in looking for a childhood companion, pulling all the cat hybrid tails and dog hybrid ears and agitating them. It's not new that some shady old guy (and the occasional shady old woman) come in and buy one of the particularly buxom cat or dog hybrids, sometimes both. It's not new that the bird hybrids are up in a flurry because of someone they think is going to adopt them. It's not new that some cat, dog, bunny, or even the one other snake hybrid, Yoongi, goes into heat abruptly. It's not even new that HE goes into heat abruptly.  
But something that Wonwoo is definitely not used to, even after 20 years of living in the same pet shop, is a shifty kid who looks younger than Wonwoo, a novelty in itself because the demographic of the shop was usually either 8-12 year olds or 30-60 year olds. Maybe college age? One of his last owners had had a kid in college, but that one looked older than this one.   
Wonwoo watched curiously as the kid talked to Baekhyun, the Jindo hybrid whose shift it was, though he was too far away to hear the words being exchanged.   
Immediately, he watched Baekhyun's naturally upturned tail start to wag furiously as the hybrid talked animatedly. Unlike the kid, Baekhyun was loud enough that Wonwoo could catch a few sentences. "Perfect hybrid for you", "doesn't need much attention", "lazy, doesn't need much room" were enough for Wonwoo to hear that both his eyebrows were now raised. What kind of hybrid was lazy and didn't need very much attention or room? Bird hybrids were out because they were very energetic. And dog hybrids were out for obvious reasons. So, either a cat hybrid or a bunny hybrid, Wonwoo concluded, before going back to his beaten up copy of Lord of The Rings.  
Had he been listening the entire time, he would have heard the animated dog hybrid bragging about a "Brilliant black taipan snake, his manners are impeccable, and he's only a year older than you!"  
A few minutes later, when Baekhyun managed to calm down enough to lead the kid over to Wonwoo, Wonwoo was already fast asleep, book on his face.   
"Wow, he's beautiful. What's his name?" The stranger whispered so as not to disturb the snake hybrid's slumber.   
"Wonwoo! Do you want to talk to him? I'll wake him up for you!"  
"No, it's fine. I'll come back later."

 

The next time the kid visits, Wonwoo was prepared. Baekhyun had told him, after he woke up, that the kid (Mingyu, Baekhyun said) had been completely enamored with him.   
Of course, Wonwoo took those words with a grain of salt. The last time someone had been enamored with him, they ended up leaving Wonwoo in the streets, the snake hybrid having to find his way back to the shop in the middle of winter.   
But this kid (Mingyu) seems better than the last guy. At least, going by his facial features.  
"Hi!" The kid says, a dazzling smile plastered to his face. "I'm Mingyu!"  
"My name is Wonwoo." Wonwoo responded, awfully robotically. That was it, Mingyu wouldn't want him because he was so awkward, he would rather have Yoongi-  
"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo!"   
Wonwoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. For the rest of the hour that visitors were allowed, they talked about all kinds of things— never quite breaching the subject of adoption. 

 

But one day, they did.   
"So I was thinking, since I'm about to go into college, it would be good for me to have a companion, you know? Like, I can pay the rent for the apartment and stuff, but I want someone to be there for me?"   
Wonwoo nodded, trying to keep his jitters to a minimum. If Mingyu was talking about what he thought Mingyu was talking about..  
"So like, I was talking to my friend, Soonyoung, and he mentioned how he had gotten his two hybrids from here. Maybe you know them? Seungcheol and Jihoon?" If Wonwoo had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out.   
"Seungcheol and Jihoon? Jeju dog hybrid and bobtail cat hybrid? That Seungcheol and Jihoon?" Wonwoo spluttered. Usually, it was very unlikely to ever see or hear from other hybrids after they had been sold off, especially more popular types, like Seungcheol and Jihoon were.   
Mingyu nodded. "Are you guys, like, best friends or something? If so, that's awesome, Soonyoung loves me and he's busy all the time because he has some white collar job and he makes me petsit it's great." Mingyu rambled on, but eventually came back to the subject Wonwoo was dreading, even though over the past few weeks Wonwoo had started to feel like maybe Mingyu was The One, was his One True Master, maybe Mingyu didn't think that way? Maybe Mingyu just thought that it would be a novel idea to have a snake hybrid around.


	7. doll box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon finds dolls, but there seems to be something...more to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug emoji   
> anyways comment on one of these if u think it'd be worth it to finish

In hindsight, entering the dusty old antique shop in between his classes was not one of Namjoon's best ideas. But, Namjoon supposes, none of his ideas are ever really 'good' ideas. Or, as Hyosang, one of Namjoon's good friends, put it, he was "really good at making bad decisions". 

Whatever the reason, Namjoon was currently in the dusty old antique shop, texting Seungcheol about what their chemistry homework was from this morning, among other things. Every once in a while, he would glance up at some old gizmo, only to look back down at his phone when Seungcheol answered him. 

What Namjoon didn't see while he was preoccupied was the man who owned the shop, possibly older than sliced bread, ushering the teen whose shift it was toward him with a large, rectangle shaped box. 

When the girl reached him, Namjoon looked at the box with alarm, praying inwardly, 'Please don't let it be a dildo, please don't let it be a dildo'.

It is, in fact, not a dildo, but instead six dolls, each about the height of his hand. They're exquisitely detailed; one with a dimpled smile much like his own, one sleeping whose posture suggested that he normally would be leaning against one of the other dolls, one with a box-shaped smile, showing off pearly teeth that couldn't have been so detailed as to have indents in between the teeth, for fuck's sake. The other three, one with mandarin-colored hair and chubby cheeks, another wearing bunny ears (and ticked off about it, if his expression was anything to go by), and one that, for some reason, reminded Namjoon of his mother. 

He picked the one up that possessed gray hair, subconsciously feeling sorry for a doll of all things, a doll who looked completely exhausted, and studied its details in a closer proximity. Honestly, the amount of exquisite detail that was put into the making of this single doll was amazing; he could even see little dots of white on the irises. 

Sold on the idea of buying these six dolls, Namjoon looked around for the clerk, or even the girl who had handed him the box, all he saw was a sign that said "FOR FREE, FOR YOU". He shrugged, before jumping at the loud sound of Big Bang's "fantastic baby" blaring out of his phone, signaling that it was 15 minutes till his next class. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Namjoon sighed, dumping his book bag on his table, jumping when he heard a sudden THUNK. After a moment of thinking about what the hell in his bag could have made that sound, Namjoon remembered the box. He rooted through his bag before finding the rectangularly shaped box, and opened it up quickly. For some reason, Namjoon had expected the dolls to be moving, but to his (strange amount of) relief, they weren’t. They had just somehow gotten out of what Namjoon now saw to be imprints in the fabric that were fitted to their vague body types. Deciding his homework could wait until later (it wasn’t due for a few weeks   
anyways- what could go wrong?), Namjoon set to deciding what to do with the dolls. In hindsight, this probably wasn’t the best purchase he’d made, but then again, it wasn’t exactly a purchase. 

Namjoon took all six out of the casing before standing up and stretching, in the process grimacing at his own smell. Deciding that taking a shower took priority over playing with dolls like a six year old, Namjoon sighed, going to the bathroom for a shower and having to stop himself from physically telling the dolls what he was going to do and why he would be gone. 

Namjoon left the shower feeling anxious and strangely excited to see the dolls again. He got dressed with urgency and walked back into the living room to see the dolls exactly where he had left them. He sighed with relief, then catching himself and mentally scolding himself for acting like a ten year old.   
He picked up one of the dolls and examined its lacy outfit. His fingers traced along the frayed denim fabric of the pockets and almost dropped the doll when he heard a knock on his front door.   
Namjoon got up with a sigh and walked to the door with quick strides, pushing aside the blinds to see who was outside. Seeing no one Namjoon ran back to the living room and jumped face first on his couch. He reached his arm around, to where he thought he has dropped the doll.


	8. good birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty teen jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones SUPER NASTY btw there's watersports nd kinky sex n shit

"Happy birthday to me!" Jihoon mutters to himself, pressing the register button on the website unceremoniously.  
He had thought that his form was flawless-can carry a conversation, sex: to be decided with daddy, the one selca where he actually looks nice-but nonetheless he had to smooth the jitters down.

It's been two or three weeks since he signed up. Jihoon sighed disappointedly. Maybe he was too young? Should he offer more?  
Jihoon was currently walking home from his friend Joshua's house after spending the night playing video games. He yawned as his phone vibrated, noting that it was one a.m., and sighing. However, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he read what the notification was about.  
"New message from coupcheol99!"  
Jihoon had never gotten home more quickly before.  
Message from: coupcheol99  
You live in Seoul? Want to go out on a date later this week?  
Message to: coupcheol99  
sure! where?  
Coupcheol99- Jihoon checked his profile, the other's real name was Seungcheol- texted back fairly quickly.  
Message from: coupcheol99  
You know the Starbucks in between the Noah's bagels and the Jamba Juice? I'll pick you up there. btw, what's your number? 

\----

Jihoon whined as Seungcheol removed the ball gag from his mouth, feeling spit flow down his lips.  
"You're gorgeous, baby." Seungcheol groaned, causing Jihoon to let out a whimper, adding a gasp when the vibrator in his ass went up a notch.  
"O-only for you, daddy," Jihoon squeaked as the vibrations stilled, causing him to roll his hips in search of more stimulation. "Daddy, please! Fuck, oh fuck, please daddy!" He moaned again, louder this time, as Seungcheol planted his foot squarely in the middle of Jihoon's chest, effectively pushing him back.  
"What do you want, baby? Good boys use big words." Seungcheol rumbled, practically ripping the blindfold from Jihoon's eyes.  
"Daddy- I-I-" Jihoon sobbed as the vibrator began to pulsate in his ass. "Can I suck your cock? P-please daddy, please!" The last word came out as more of a screech as the vibrator went all the way up to the highest setting, and Seungcheol stuffed his dick down Jihoon's throat.  
The younger groaned around the girth of Seungcheol's cock, and despite this being what he asked for, he still wanted more. Needed more.  
When Seungcheol pulled out, wrapped a careful hand around the base of his own cock, Jihoon whined under his breath.  
"Hm? What was that, baby?" Seungcheol hummed, voice a touch breathless.  
"Daddy, will you-can I- can I ride your cock please?" His voice is rough and gravelly, and he would wince if he didn't know exactly what it did to Seungcheol.  
As if on cue to his sub's thoughts, Seungcheol let out a long groan. "Of course, baby. Fuck." 

\---

"You're sure you want to do this, cupcake?"  
Jihoon nodded without a second thought. His dick was just so /fucking/ hard from anticipation, and he had been waiting through an entire day of video games and porn for Seungcheol to come home.  
Said man was currently very hesitant about doing what Jihoon had begged him to do practically ever since their sex life started.  
"Okay." Seungcheol said after a few moments, admittedly more shakily than he wanted. Jihoon held back a snort, this man was the same one who had held him down yesterday and fucked him into oblivio-and oh, hello, his dick was very happy to entertain that thought.  
"So, how do we get this started? Do I jus-" The last few words were stuttered and died off in Seungcheol's throat as Jihoon departed from his spot on the older's lap to in between his legs, already mouthing at the other's half-hard cock.  
"Did you know," Jihoon said, feeling condescending and domineering, but continuing nonetheless, unzipping Seungcheol's dress pants. "That you can't come and pee at the same time?" Not wasting any valuable time on taking the other's boxers, or even pants off, Jihoon just wrangles Seungcheol's cock out of his boxers, stroking it languidly and pressing butterfly kisses around the studded head. The studded head that even Jihoon could see was already aching to release all of the built up pee from the seven hour workday that was Seungcheol's schedule.  
The other moaned above him. "Jihoon, should I-"  
Jihoon cut him off by sticking his tongue in the slit on the head, making Seungcheol hiss in pleasure. "Just pee whenever you're comfortable."  
Seungcheol managed a laugh. "That's my line."  
Jihoon shrugged, before engulfing the dick in front of him in his mouth, careful to cover his teeth with his lips, though Seungcheol had once admitted that he liked the vague sting of teeth.  
Just like that, Seungcheol was pissing, and without thinking Jihoon pulled off, letting the yellow liquid hit his face and drip down as the man above him released a blissed out moan.  
Jihoon could feel himself leaking with precum. 


	9. Candy sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi goes into heat in public. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER NASTY

Tiny kitty Yoongi is having his heat on a bus and Hoseok pulls his shirt over yoongi's head

There was a sickly sweet smell permeating the atmosphere of the bus, and the headache Hoseok already had wasn't helping. He glanced down at his cat hybrid, Yoongi, and noted that the other could smell it too, and it was affecting him just as much. Though perhaps it was more of a bother for Yoongi, seeing as he was sweating and shaking. That discovery concerned Hoseok, and he began to wonder if anything was wrong, particularly, or if Yoongi was sick.   
He nudged Yoongi with his elbow, drawing a small gasp from the hybrid. “Yoongi? You okay?”  
The other took a few minutes to respond, regulating his breathing before speaking rather quickly (Namjoon hadn't been kidding when he’d said Yoongi would make an excellent rapper-Yoongi could speak so fast it would take Hoseok a while to process what he was saying). “YeahitsjustI’mkindagoingintoheatandIjust–” He cut himself off with a low moan, humping the air.   
Well, shit. That explained the smell. Before he could think of what to do, Yoongi was climbing into his lap, and Hoseok instinctively covered the shivering hybrid with his shirt, a gesture that would never fail to calm Yoongi.   
Instead of calming down, Yoongi wasted no time in latching his mouth onto Hoseok’s nipples, switching back and forth and occasionally sucking hickies below them. If that didn't give Hoseok a boner right away, the sporadic swiveling of Yoongi’s hips that pressed the hybrid’s ass right onto his dick definitely did.   
“Yoo-ngi,” Hoseok stuttered out, trying not to moan out like the hybrid was, trying to be mature in this situation. “W-what are you doing, sweetheart?”  
“Hoseok, please, please, it hurts, just, I just, please fill me up with your big fat cock, please, Hoseok, oh god,” Yoongi’s words that tumbled out of his mouth and almost tripped over each other were mumbled into Hoseok’s lower stomach as the hybrid began to lower himself, turning around in Hoseok’s shirt and undoing the buttons on Hoseok’s pants with shaking hands.   
Hoseok had no time to respond, growling low instead as his hands came up, under his shirt, stroking Yoongi’s hair as the hybrid finally frees his cock from his pants. “Fuck.” Hoseok hisses as Yoongi wastes no time in swallowing him down, awkward as the position allows for no free space to move around, and Hoseok barely holds back the surprised moan. Yoongi doesn’t hold his back, however, and several people turn towards the duo questionably. They turn back embarrassingly quickly, apparently realizing the situation Hoseok was in. If Hoseok wasn’t so turned on, he’d probably hit Yoongi on the back of the head for subjecting him to such public humiliation.  
As it was, he was about to do that anyways, until Yoongi took his mouth off of Hoseok’s dick. Hoseok hissed quietly, but his complaints were void as Yoongi sunk his tight ass down on Hoseok’s throbbing cock.   
“Fuck, Hoseok, fuck,” Yoongi panted softly, swiveling his hips to get Hoseok’s dick impossibly deeper inside himself. Deciding he wanted more attention, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s collar, accidentally shifting Hoseok’s hips in the process (whenever they had sex, Hoseok was basically a big vat of jelly, which Yoongi revelled in), which made Yoongi in turn moan louder. But, Yoongi is nothing in heat if not determined, and he stuck his head through the extra space in Hoseok’s collar, tipping Hoseok’s head down by way of grabbing his chin harshly and jerking it toward himself, capturing Hoseok’s lips in a furious, teeth-clashing kiss.   
It only took a few more minutes for Yoongi to come, clenching down on Hoseok, slick sliding out in the amounts it only could when he was properly in heat. As he did, the bus came to a screeching halt, signaling their stop. Yoongi quickly hopped off Hoseok’s dick, pulling his pants back on and wriggling out from under Hoseok’s shirt, leaving a dazed Hoseok panting and staring straight ahead, skipping towards their apartment as if he hadn’t been moaning Hoseok’s name like there was no tomorrow two minutes ago.   
After Hoseok collected himself, he stumbled off the bus, still vaguely dazed as he watched Yoongi reach the apartment building’s door, standing up on his tiptoes to tap in the passcode. While Hoseok covered his-embarrassingly hard-boner, he was reminded as to why he had a strict rule of only bringing one of the five hybrids that Jimin and he had been roped into accidentally buying from a seedy 12 am ad out at a time. Even so, Hoseok only begrudgingly accepted this rule, having been a supporter of the ‘bring none of the five hybrids out at any time’ idea he had tried to pass, with no support other than himself, and even so, it had taken a lot of time for him to get along with the idea.   
But, the past was the past, Hoseok supposed as he dragged himself up the stairs, dick finally soft. Opening the door, his first words were, “Fuck, are you serious? Jimin?” as he took in the sight of two hybrids in a makeshift 69 position, Yoongi already panting again, and Taehyung fingering himself, ears twitching softly, Jimin nowhere to be seen.   
“J-jimi-ah!-hyung is-fuck-”


	10. for reasons unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is ch 2 of the zombie fic tht I never finished im trying to get. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NASTY again lots of gore n stuffs

[9:00] chickennugget: hey jihoon did u see the video of the dog eating food with human hands  
[9:01] jihoon: i dont want to

[9:04] seokka: hyung what did you say to chan hes crying  
[9:04] jihoon: ??? i didnt say anything  
[9:05] seokka: ok. Sounds fake but ok  
Currently, all the members who could had their phones out and were texting. Chan and Vernon were mostly spamming the ‘maknaeline’ chat room with memes, Jeonghan was texting Jisoo at the speed of light, and rocking back and forth nervously whenever it took longer than a minute for Joshua to respond. According to the other’s earlier texts, Josh had found another idol group apparently, one of the ones that they had socialized with at the ISACs. He said that the group, Bagtail Boys or something, was very nice and understanding, and had given him their kakaotalks, saying they would be in the area for a while more and to call them if he needed help. Meanwhile, Jihoon was scribbling lyrics into a worn, dilapidated notebook- something he had started doing as stress relief all those years ago- when he was still a trainee. He continued to do this the entirety of the car ride, replying only sarcastically to the messages all and any members who were able to text sent him occasionally.  
[9:09] mingwho: dude   
[9:09] seungkwan: ?  
[9:09] mingwho: im seriously freaking out rn  
[9:10] seungkwan: why?  
[9:10] mingwho: DUH  
[9:11] mingwho: its only been like, 4 hours since we woke up n already 2 ppl r dead  
[9:11] seungkwan: dont let jeonghan hyung catch u referring to jisoo as “dead”  
[9:12] mingwho: whatever  
[9:12] mingwho: but what if  
[9:12] mingwho: like  
[9:13] mingwho: what if theyre not the only ppl who r gonna die today??  
[9:14] seungkwan: so ur worried that wonwoo hyung will die am i right   
[9:14] mingwho: NO  
[9:14] seungkwan: …  
[9:15] mingwho: ok yeah but not JUST wonwoo hyung. Everyone. What if jeonghan hyung snaps?  
[9:15] seungkwan: jeonghan hyung wont snap. Hes not that weak  
[9:16] mingwho: btw, yd you change ur name? Its weirding me out u had seungqueen for so long  
[9:17] seungqueen: happy? I dont wanna talk about it 

[9:17] seokka: hyung can u ask seungcheol hyung if someone else can babysit?? I really dont want to do that esp when we get to wherever coups hyung is taking us  
[9:18] jihoon: would you rather i watch the maknaes and possibly harm or kill one of them?   
[9:20] seokka: @ this point anythings better than listening to chan and seungkwan argue over if a dog can have human hands and if cats can play the piano  
[9:20] jihoon: not my problem seokmin ah :)   
“Alright, guys, we’re almost there.” Seungcheol announced to the other three boys in the van that he was commandeering. “Jihoon, baby, can you tell Wonwoo and whoever’s driving the last van?” He didn’t have to look to his side to see the flushed boy nodding quickly. 

“Say, Cheol-ah, where exactly are we going?” Jeonghan spoke for the first time in a while, leaning forward in his seat in the back, genuinely curious. Currently, he was coping by ignoring the problem and then taking out his anger on the zombies. So far, it was working out pretty nicely (at least, in Jeonghan’s opinion. The other members who had gone into the shopping mall with him probably wouldn’t agree).   
“There’s a big hotel in this area that only rich people can really afford, so it won’t be too hard to clean out or to protect.” Seungcheol answered assuredly. Jeonghan, satisfied, leaned back into his chair and began updating Joshua on his whereabouts. Joshua probably was busy though, and didn’t need constant updates on where his boyfriend was, he was probably much more preoccupi-  
[9:25] Churchoppa: were u getting paranoid on me baby? Its ok, i love hearing about what youre thinking about, it is fun to know how ur mind works :)  
[9:26] Churchoppa: i found some people who are willing to let me stay with them! :) they even know about my bite, but they say its fine. Apparently theyre a boy group too! Bts, have u ever heard of them?  
[9:27] AshKetchum: yeah weve talked to them in the past jisooah did u forget?  
[9:28] Churchoppa: haha i guess my memory isnt what it used to be sugarplum : )  
Before Jeonghan could interrogate Joshua about how the bite felt, about his failing memory, they pulled up to the hotel Seungcheol had apparently been talking about.  
[9:30] AshKetchum: baby i gtg :((((( ttyl ok love u lots <3  
[9:30] Churchoppa: <3

“Alright. First order of business.” Seungcheol says, cracking his knuckles and ignoring the wince Jihoon shoots at him. “De-zombifying this place. We’ll meet up in the lobby once we’ve done that. Jeonghan, you take Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungkwan, work from the bottom up to the top, which is apparently eight floors.” The five boys he had delegated the job to nodded and looked to Jeonghan now for guidance, who began barking out orders that could be heard all the way until the door to the stairwell was shut. Seungcheol looked at the remaining four boys. “Alright, Chan, Jihoon, Hansol, you guys start unpacking all our stuff and bringing it in here. I’ll take Minghao.” Hansol quietly nudged Minghao toward Seungcheol, brows furrowed.   
“He’ll be okay, right, hyung?” Hansol asked after Jihoon and Chan, though grumbling, left to their task and Seungcheol was walking toward the front desk to get room keys and information.   
“Of course. It’ll just be hard for him to adjust to-to not having Junhui around, is all. They were- very close friends.” Seungcheol hesitated in telling Hansol that Junhui and Minghao were dating-it would cause a lot of unnecessary sadness, and honestly, Hansol probably didn’t know about any of the intimate relationships within the group. The kid was surprisingly oblivious.   
That seemed to tide Hansol over- for now. Once Seungcheol reached the desk, he began searching for everything he thought they might need. It was better to pack it all up now, when they were (mostly) sure that they were the only people here, so that they wouldn’t have to come back later, only to find that someone had raided the place while they were two or three floors above. Glancing back toward Minghao, who was simply staring ahead with no clear conviction toward anything, he sighed. That would definitely be at least a second order of business as soon as they had time.

“Alright, guys. Killing a zombie is easy. You just have to incapacitate or decapitate them.” Jeonghan was saying as they reached the second floor, waiting for everyone to catch up with him. “The way we’re gonna do this is pretty easy. We’ll just kill the ones that are outside for now; later when Seungcheol-ah has the key-cards we’ll thoroughly clean this place out. And of course, once we’ve gone through all eight floors the first time, we have to zombieproof the entrances.”  
No sooner had Jeonghan given his orders than he burst in through the stairwell door, which, in hindsight, was probably a bad idea, since apparently the hotel was infested, at least, on the second floor. And in hindsight, it was definitely a bad idea when Jeonghan saw how many of them whipped their heads up at the loud sound. “Shit.” Jeonghan spat, but some of his anxiety was relieved when he heard a soft clanging behind him and he was reminded of the three boys who had his back. Jeonghan took a deep breath as the zombies surged forward, gripping the knife he was holding as tightly as humanly possible, and began killing the undead.   
To Seokmin, though he knew that there were probably only about fifty, it felt as if there were thousands. Body upon body fell to the ground as his fellow bandmates slashed through them, and he shuddered to think that all of this rage had been building up in each of them for the longest time. Even Soonyoung, one of the calmest guys Seokmin knew (and Seokmin knew calm guys, Seungcheol being one of them) wasn’t hesitating in the blatant murder of these human beings; or at least, what used to be human beings. It wasn’t right, he thought, even as Wonwoo yelled at him to get a hold of it, what was the problem, start killing the zombies, hurry up you idiot!, even as Mingyu shushed him and murmured something to the older that Seokmin could onll  
It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, like Jeonghan almost getting bit like, five times was happening slowly enough that the shouts he was making (also in slow-motion, but like, slow sound motion? Is that a thing? Whether or not it was, some part of Seokmin knew he should be terrified of what his bandmates were turning into, but even as his mind was scrambling for reasons as to why he should leave before they turned on each other, all he could think of was justification. ‘It’s better that they’re like this.’ Some part of him thought. ‘Would you rather they were scared of even touching the undead? Would you rather be dead, like Junhui is?’ Physically shaking away both thoughts of justification and scaredness, Seokmin sighed. Whether he liked it or not, things would probably be like this for a long time.  
Seungkwan, who had also fallen back to observe the scene ahead of them, noticed Seokmin’s confusion. “It’s strange, isn’t it?” Seungkwan said, smiling a bit and putting his arm around Seokmin’s shoulder. The affectionate move was somewhat cancelled out by the fact that there was dried blood on Seungkwan’s left cheek, and Seokmin struggled not to jerk out of the singer’s grasp. He shivered, and noticed Seungkwan’s concerned expression before he even noticed he was crying. “Shhh, sh.” Seungkwan murmured, pulling the other boy into a suffocating hug. Before Seokmin could try to stop himself, he started batting at Seungkwan’s blood streaked face, to clean it off or to get the other to just stop, stop, STOP touching him so he could feel clean, oh god, this blood was never going to wash off, their manager was going to be so mad…   
Seungkwan let go of Seokmin, watching as the boy collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Almost numbly, as if it were miles and miles away and not five feet away, he could hear different bodies hit the floor in a similar fashion, yet somehow there was something different about it. Something that he couldn’t pinpoint.. What the hell, it didn’t matter much. They’d all be dead within a day or so. Seungkwan didn’t realize he was staring blankly at the floor, focusing only on the continuous drip, drip, drip of the blood from the baseball bat he had filched from the mall hours earlier, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Unlike Seokmin, he almost literally jumped out of his skin, eyes focusing to see Soonyoung pulling the still sobbing vocalist up. It took Seungkwan what felt like ages to turn his head to see whose hand was on his shoulder. Everything was just so… Numb. He just felt… Numb. Nothing more, nothing less. Mingyu looked as if he was experiencing about the same emotions, or rather, lack of, his face blank and almost as zombielike as Seungkwan felt. He would have voiced this thought, but in the current situation they were facing, he figured it wouldn’t be as funny as it sounded in his head. “Come on, Seungkwan. Keep on keepin’ on, right?” Mingyu smiled widely, and Seungkwan forced himself to do the same. Somehow, he didn’t think it looked as nice on him as it did on Mingyu.  
“Alright, next floor!” Jeonghan said, much too joyful for any of the other boys’ liking. The only reason Soonyoung restrained himself from saying anything was because he could understand that the older was just trying to cope with the loss of one of the two people he felt he could open up to, and the only person he shared his heart with. The only thing Soonyoung could do right now was hope that Jeonghan didn’t overstep his boundaries, large as they may be at this time. It was almost inevitable, but instead of talking to Jeonghan about it, Soonyoung just pushed the thoughts out of his mind.   
As that group headed up to the third floor, the group on the first floor seemed to be having much less trouble. And if that was because Minghao was still unresponsive, and Jihoon was sleeping (because Seungcheol was a softie, after all. What else could he do? Tell his boyfriend who had only gotten about five or six hours of sleep this entire week that he couldn’t try to get some of that sleep back while there was a chance to? Even so, Seungcheol wondered what that said about him. It was just something else to think about while they were lugging three vans’, and twelve (He didn’t want to think about why it was only twelve, or the disparity between how many people were in the building as of right now and the number that woke up this morning, no, no, no, he could think about anything but that at the moment) people’s worth of stuff into the building), no one said anything.   
“So, hyung, what’s your plan?” Hansol said tiredly, lying down on his bedding and propping his face up with his arms on his pillow. Chan joined him after a moment’s hesitation, seemingly spaced out (Seungcheol didn’t blame him; even for Seungcheol everything was just.. Hard to wrap his head around, to say the least), pulling Minghao down with him. If it were under normal circumstances, Seungcheol might have smiled and taken a picture of the three. Alas, nothing was to be considered normal, not anymore.   
“For now? After we clear out this place, we’ll see if anyone else is alive. Which, they probably are. I’ve heard more gunshots than I have…” He trailed off, noticing how uncomfortable all three were, Minghao even clutching his shirttail so tightly his knuckles were turning white, Chan’s eyes watering and Hansol apparently pointedly not paying attention. (Truthfully? Seungcheol had no plan, no slight idea of what they would do for even the next day). “But no matter. Whatever happens, we’ll be fine. Hyung will protect you guys, alright?” Mustering up his brightest smile, Seungcheol walked to where the three were sitting and squatted down so that he was eye level with Chan, the only one willing to look at him. “Don’t worry, all of this’ll probably be over in a few days. It’s probably not even country-wide, much less more than two or three cities. Soon enough, we’ll be rescued by the police.” Hansol still didn’t look up, and Seungcheol could see two or three small darkened spots on the pillow he was looking down at. Minghao, at least, closed his mouth and was now looking at his lap, and Chan was only sniffling quietly now. Seungcheol patted Chan’s head before standing and heading over to where Jihoon was sleeping, at this point almost completely unsure of what to do next. As he settled into a sitting position next to his boyfriend’s body, Jihoon shifted so that they were looking eye to eye.   
“Cheollie?” Jihoon yawned, not moving a muscle besides that.   
“Yeah, baby?” Seungcheol murmured, relocating one of his hands so that it was brushing the hair off of Jihoon’s face.   
“Sing me to sleep?” A rare request, if Seungcheol was to be the judge (he was). And yet one of the sweetest things he had heard during this entire conundrum of bad decisions and happenings.   
Seungcheol smiled softly and began with one of Jihoon’s favorite english songs, the one about someone being the sunshine (he didn’t know, english was hard and he did not want to learn it. In fact, that was the opposite of most things he wanted to do. Maybe one day he would yell at Josh--no, Hansol now--to teach him at least some english). But before he had even gotten to the end of that song, Jihoon was asleep, snoring slightly. 

It was always, to some extent, hard to be strong, be the ‘emotionless’ hyung everyone could rely on. Soonyoung and he had had this agreement, from sometime long ago, that they would work together as a team, sacrifice nights, breaktimes, any time needed to be supportive and make sure the younger kids were okay mentally. Jihoon could certainly be ruthless, and long nights spent without dogs or loved ones or really anything that the younger members had relied on for comfort definitely did not help the mental state of the seven who would often seek solace and comfort within the arms of the two.  
But still, Wonwoo perservered. He didn’t really BOTTLE up his emotions, per se, he just…. Stored them away for a long, long time. There was a really big difference between these two things, which most people didn’t understand for some reason. There was a difference between bottling your feelings up and keeping them in, probably. At least, to Wonwoo there was. And since he never talked to anyone about his feelings, it was easy to keep believing that. Easiest to choke down sobs and hide tears under pillows, store them like they were something to be treasured and taken care of for all eternity. Which was ironic, for the most part, because he had been recently planning on talking to someone- Seungcheol maybe?- about all of his problems, only for this to happen.  
But now? With all this zombie crap? It was almost like the higher powers had decided that no, he definitely should keep everything stored away like a box of old memorabilia to take out and look at, and remember the better days with. Wonwoo sighed loudly, garnering a jump out of Jeonghan--who was far too jumpy for someone who had just killed at least fifty humans post-death--, and subsequently a glare from the latter, as well as another sob escaping Seokmin’s mostly blubbering lips. “You should just take him down to Seungcheol hyung.” Wonwoo wanted to hiss, but he knew his anger would only make things worse. So he kept quiet, quelled his anger not by pouring water over the fire, but instead pushing the fire, rocks and sticks and hotness and all, into some closet that would eventually be opened in for the sake of finding clothes thought not to be missing but instead to be hidden away.  
No, Wonwoo supposed, it was far easier just to bottle things up, as adamant as he was that it was definitely not bottling his feelings up--Mingyu, in one of their Let’s-cry-together sessions, had mentioned that it was usually better to bottle things up anyways, to make the fire burn out faster. Wonwoo wasn’t sure how true that was, but any logic that made his ways of thinking seem right and okay were fine by him.   
And so that was how he simply existed, breathed, moved, thought. Not much more, not much less.   
…. Whatever. He just needed some sleep, is all. Then he would be able to think positively once more.

For Mingyu, it was never too hard to be happy. He just kept in mind the science behind the emotion, and always tried to keep his mouth turned upwards, lest he freak out because fuck, Junhui was dead, Joshua was good as dead, Minghao was as good as gone. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. They were all gonna die within a week, everyone, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Seokmin… They would all be dead. No more idol life, no more… Stay calm, Mingyu, stay calm, breathe in, breathe out, smile, keep your eyes open so those tears leave the brink of your eyelids, tighten that fist for a long second, and then let it go. Let all of the pain go, all of the sadness, the panic. Soldier through it. Wonwoo needs you, Seungkwan, Seokmin need you, you are depended on, you can do this. Take another deep breath…   
“Mingyu? You okay?” Seungkwan murmured to the taller boy. He had been standing stock still, rigid, white as a sheet as if all the blood had drained from his body. Mingyu blinked slowly, apparently having some internal war with himself, and Seungkwan glanced ahead to see Jeonghan propping the stairwell door open again from where Seokmin’s panic attack had undone his careful work from earlier. He could see Seokmin staring straight at Jeonghan, not quite rigid but the opposite instead. Face covered in a battlefield of emotions, it was clear Wonwoo was holding Seokmin back. From where he was holding Mingyu, Seungkwan could feel the older trembling. Suddenly, Mingyu began moving normally, albeit more dolllike than would have been normal. He walked forward as if marching in a line, grasp on the baseball bat he had recovered from their earlier escapade to the mall creating whiteness on his knuckles, contrasting beautifully (was that the right word? Seungkwan didn’t care, really, but. Oh well) with the darkness of Mingyu’s natural skin.   
Seungkwan sighed, following behind the taller, even as his mind tugged at memories of trainee days, of tears of jealousy and insecurity, because why could MINGYU have lovely, dark skin, and be proud of it? Why couldn’t SEUNGKWAN, known for self love across even the fanbase they had amassed, love his body and his skin? What was the difference between them? He remembered a lot of time spent glaring at the clueless Mingyu, who continued to smile and be irritatingly perfect.   
Seungkwan sighed, shaking his head to get rid of the negativity swirling through it. Forcing his feet to move, he headed toward where the other boys were now shouting at each other. “I don’t care what you think, it’s what Seungcheol said! If you think you’re too much of a wimp to continue, go downstairs and hang out with the babies!” Jeonghan was practically growling at Wonwoo, who was now holding a slumped-down (Passed out?) Seokmin up by the armpits.  
“I’m just saying, you’re the only one who’s okay with how things are happening! Don’t you think at least Seokmin and-” Wonwoo paused to glance at Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seungkwan- “Mingyu need to unwind? Can’t you see how freaked out they both are? Seokmin isn’t even conscious for god’s sake!”   
“Fine, be a loser, go tell Seungcheol you couldn’t handle it, it’s not my problem. Do whatever you want. Soonyoung, Seungkwan? Let’s go ahead.”  
“I-alright,” Seungkwan murmured, probably not even heard by the angry boy who hadn’t even glanced back at him, or even the boy holding Seokmin up and clearly struggling. Soonyoung didn’t say a word, but he nodded at Seungkwan and stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall, silently listening to the discourse going on between the two boys, one equal to himself and the other someone who had to hide behind the guise of the honorific that in all honesty, by today’s standards, he didn’t deserve. He had acted recklessly, almost gotten himself and Soonyoung killed quite a few times, and, not to mention, wasn’t treating the younger boys very fairly at all. But, it was tradition, and Soonyoung did not want to poke holes. At least, not right now. That could wait until later.   
To be completely honest? Jeonghan was losing it. Joshua hadn’t texted him back in about an hour. What if someone had killed him, or injured him? Or worse, what if he had lost his phone already? Anything could have happened in an hour, even in the now apparently abandoned Busan. Honestly, what scared him more than the zombies at this point was the desolate state of the once crowded streets. Despite everything that came out of Jeonghan’s mouth, his biggest concern was where all those people had gone. It had been less than two hours since he had last seen Joshua, and already Jeonghan was yearning for his warmth, to see his smile, to bop his nose and tease him. But whatever. It would be best just to move on. If Joshua wasn’t already dead, he would be-  
Right as Jeonghan was pushing the door to the third floor open, his phone buzzed several times. His first instinct was to take it out, (only to see that whoever was calling had hung up already) but that proved to be not a good idea. Case in point, a few seconds later, Jeonghan had the breath knocked out of him as he was tackled to the floor.  
Soonyoung saw the zombie, tried to get it before it touched Jeonghan, but as he swung his bat, it almost seemed like… it had dodged his shot on purpose? They couldn´t be evolving, or in the least, not this quickly. Right? In the movies, zombies were always slow and dumb.   
Jeonghan was sure time hadn’t slowed down, sure he could almost feel bloody spit hitting his cheek. It was almost like he was floating above his body, looking down on what was happening, watching Soonyoung swinging wildly, until-- Seungkwan brings his bat directly down on the zombie’s (for lack of a better word) skull, effectively killing it.   
[10:34] soonyoung: hyung  
[10:34] soonyoung: we should rest for the night i think  
[10:35] CaptainCheol: did something happen?  
[10:37] soonyoung: jeonghan hyung is kinda…. Freaking out  
[10:38] CaptainCheol: how many floors did you get through?  
[10:38] soonyoung: we got to the third  
[10:38] CaptainCheol: thats fine.you guys can come down.hows seokmin?  
[10:39] soonyoung: didnt he and mingyu and wonwoo go down a while ago  
[10:39] CaptainCheol: no…?  
Fuck. “Seokmin! Mingyu! Wonwoo!” Almost losing his grasp on his phone, and dropping his bat with a deep thunk! resounding in the hallway. If he had looked behind himself, he might have seen Seungkwan, who had previously been blankly staring at zombies staggering forward, or even if he had looked slightly down he would have seen Jeonghan’s blood-streaked face previously covered in a grimace now covered in a ghastly smile.


	11. how do you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is clumsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hella nasty and also all I have in my drafts I think nice

Jeonghan’s party was booming. ‘Fantastic Baby’ was blasting out of the speakers and people stood about with solo cups brimming to the edge with cheap beer. Wonwoo felt out of place in the loud miliew, normally he would have been stuck at home studying or sleeping. He made his way through the crowd, dodging the occasional grope. He had just wanted to locate Soonyung, but when the crowd cleared slightly he saw Soonyung in the center of the dance floor, he knew that it wasn’t going to happen.   
He instead went into the kitchen in pursuit of Jeonghan, only to see him downing two drinks simultaneously. He sighed and turned to see Namjoon rounding the corner.   
Wonwoo inhaled sharply, and as Namjoon caught his gaze he quickly rushed backwards, stumbling and falling back on the couch.   
The couch seemed more plush than he had expected, and in that moment he felt lips against his ears and a warm breath tingled the top of his neck.   
Wonwoo lifted his eyes as Namjoon came running around the corner, his eyes widening as he looked upon the scene that was taking place.   
He heard a throaty chuckle from behind him and he whipped his head around to see a face worthy of the magazines. The stranger had faded blue-grey hair and was wearing a black sweatshirt. For a brief moment, Wonwoo and the stranger made eye contact, but before either could say something, their interaction was interrupted by Namjoon clearing his throat, which Wonwoo could somehow hear over the blaring beat of the music. Their eyes separated and instantly he felt the mysterious boy’s arms circle him and hug his torso slightly. “I thought you were going to bring us drinks,” he said, smiling slightly. The deep timbre of his voice made Wonwoo shiver slightly, and he only blinked in response.  
“Seems like you’re having a nice time,” he heard Namjoon mutter, standing about 10 feet away from where Wonwoo has been awkwardly seated on the stranger’s lap.   
“And you are?” The stranger asked, and Wonwoo almost answered before he realized the question was directed at Namjoon. The stranger’s hands tightened around Wonwoo’s waist, and Wonwoo’s breath hitched. He forced himself to think of something-anything-less boner-inducing than this. He watched their interaction as an awkward silence fell over their conversation, and he began to shift uncomfortably, finally realising that he was still seated on the stranger’s lap. Wonwoo reacher his leg around and awkwardly hopped off of the gray haired boy.


End file.
